


fireworks

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, peter just loves fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is fascinated by fireworks and Chris is fascinated by Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Stiles and Scott yelled loudly as they ran away from the place they set the fireworks. The pack cheered loudly as everyone turned to their significant other and followed the tradition of the New Year’s Kiss. Chris smiled warmly as he looked at Allison and Isaac as they parted, cheeks flush and eyes bright. Looking around his eyes fell on John and Melissa tangled in a tight embrace, forgetting about the fact that their kids and the pack were all around them. Everyone had someone except him and Peter.

Speaking of Peter, Chris searched for him and he was surprised to find him standing all the way back, watching from the porch of the rebuild Hale house. The look on the eldest wolf surprised him even more. For the past two months the two of them have been not so secretly flirting with each other, the pack watching their every move with clear amusement. ( _“It’s like a telenovela.”_ Melissa had whispered once as they were looking at the two men, Peter actually blushing after Chris had said something to him.  _“You don’t want to watch it but you can’t look away.”_  )

Until this moment Chris had seen many expressions on the younger man’s face - confused, amused, aroused even. He had seen him frown, lift his eyebrows in surprise and smirk after an inappropriate comment. But Chris had never seen Peter smile, genuinely smile. It made him look so much younger. Everything lit up in red light from one of the fireworks exploded and Chris saw Peter’s chest rise as he took a deep breath and his shoulders shook with a silent laughter.

Without realizing, Chris quickly walked towards the wolf, stopping right in front of him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” The wolf spoke quietly and Chris nodded. Right now Peter was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. “You’re missing it, Christopher. Look!” The hunter let Peter turn him around to look at the fireworks again. “I have always loved fireworks. I don’t why but I’ve always found them fascinating.” Humming in agreement Chris felt Peter’s hand sneak around his, fingers squeezing tight. “Happy New Year, Christopher.”

Unable to contain himself anymore, Chris turned his head around and kissed the wolf hard.

“Happy New Year, Peter.”

**18 months later**

“Come on, Peter, you’re gonna miss it.”

“You weren’t this annoying before the wedding.” Peter murmured as he stepped out on the balcony. He had to admit it, Paris at night was really beautiful. “Christopher, what are we…” A loud boom interrupted Peter and the sky lit up. Smiling, the wolf sighed happily and leaned into the railing. Moving behind him, Chris wrapped his hands around Peter and pressed a tender kiss on his temple.

“I love you, Mr. Argent-Hale.”

“I love you too, Mr. Argent-Hale.”


End file.
